This invention relates to methods for driving electro-optic displays, particularly bistable electro-optic displays, and to displays using such methods. The methods and displays of the present invention are especially, though not exclusively, intended for use in driving bistable electrophoretic displays.
The term “electro-optic” as applied to a material or a display, is used herein in its conventional meaning in the imaging art to refer to a material having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, the material being changed from its first to its second display state by application of an electric field to the material. Although the optical property is typically color perceptible to the human eye, it may be another optical property, such as optical transmission, reflectance, luminescence or, in the case of displays intended for machine reading, pseudo-color in the sense of a change in reflectance of electromagnetic wavelengths outside the visible range.
The term “gray state” is used herein in its conventional meaning in the imaging art to refer to a state intermediate two extreme optical states of a pixel, and does not necessarily imply a black-white transition between these two extreme states. For example, several of the E Ink patents and published applications referred to below describe electrophoretic displays in which the extreme states are white and deep blue, so that an intermediate “gray state” would actually be pale blue. Indeed, as already mentioned the transition between the two extreme states may not be a color change at all. The terms “black” and “white” may be used hereinafter to refer to the two extreme optical states of a display, and should be understood as normally including extreme optical states which are not strictly black and white, for example the aforementioned white and dark blue states. The term “monochrome” may be used hereinafter to denote a drive scheme which only drives pixels to their two extreme optical states with no intervening gray states.
The terms “bistable” and “bistability” are used herein in their conventional meaning in the art to refer to displays comprising display elements having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, and such that after any given element has been driven, by means of an addressing pulse of finite duration, to assume either its first or second display state, after the addressing pulse has terminated, that state will persist for at least several times, for example at least four times, the minimum duration of the addressing pulse required to change the state of the display element. It is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,170,670 that some particle-based electrophoretic displays capable of gray scale are stable not only in their extreme black and white states but also in their intermediate gray states, and the same is true of some other types of electro-optic displays. This type of display is properly called “multi-stable” rather than bistable, although for convenience the term “bistable” may be used herein to cover both bistable and multi-stable displays.
The term “impulse” is used herein in its conventional meaning of the integral of voltage with respect to time. However, some bistable electro-optic media act as charge transducers, and with such media an alternative definition of impulse, namely the integral of current over time (which is equal to the total charge applied) may be used. The appropriate definition of impulse should be used, depending on whether the medium acts as a voltage-time impulse transducer or a charge impulse transducer.
Several types of electro-optic displays are known. One type of electro-optic display is a rotating bichromal member type as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,808,783; 5,777,782; 5,760,761; 6,054,071 6,055,091; 6,097,531; 6,128,124; 6,137,467; and 6,147,791 (although this type of display is often referred to as a “rotating bichromal ball” display, the term “rotating bichromal member” is preferred as more accurate since in some of the patents mentioned above the rotating members are not spherical). Such a display uses a large number of small bodies (typically spherical or cylindrical) which have two or more sections with differing optical characteristics, and an internal dipole. These bodies are suspended within liquid-filled vacuoles within a matrix, the vacuoles being filled with liquid so that the bodies are free to rotate. The appearance of the display is changed to applying an electric field thereto, thus rotating the bodies to various positions and varying which of the sections of the bodies is seen through a viewing surface. This type of electro-optic medium is typically bistable.
Another type of electro-optic display uses an electrochromic medium, for example an electrochromic medium in the form of a nanochromic film comprising an electrode formed at least in part from a semi-conducting metal oxide and a plurality of dye molecules capable of reversible color change attached to the electrode; see, for example O'Regan, B., et al., Nature 1991, 353, 737; and Wood, D., Information Display, 18(3), 24 (March 2002). See also Bach, U., et al., Adv. Mater., 2002, 14(11), 845. Nanochromic films of this type are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,301,038; 6,870,657; and 6,950,220. This type of medium is also typically bistable.
Another type of electro-optic display is an electro-wetting display developed by Philips and described in Hayes, R. A., et al., “Video-Speed Electronic Paper Based on Electrowetting”, Nature, 425, 383-385 (25 Sep. 2003). It is shown in copending application Ser. No. 10/711,802, filed Oct. 6, 2004 (Publication No. 2005/0151709), that such electro-wetting displays can be made bistable.
Another type of electro-optic display, which has been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years, is the particle-based electrophoretic display, in which a plurality of charged particles move through a fluid under the influence of an electric field. Electrophoretic displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
As noted above, electrophoretic media require the presence of a fluid. In most prior art electrophoretic media, this fluid is a liquid, but electrophoretic media can be produced using gaseous fluids; see, for example, Kitamura, T., et al., “Electrical toner movement for electronic paper-like display”, IDW Japan, 2001, Paper HCS1-1, and Yamaguchi, Y., et al., “Toner display using insulative particles charged triboelectrically”, IDW Japan, 2001, Paper AMD4-4). See also U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0001810; European Patent Applications 1,462,847; 1,482,354; 1,484,635; 1,500,971; 1,501,194; 1,536,271; 1,542,067; 1,577,702; 1,577,703; and 1,598,694; and International Applications WO 2004/090626; WO 2004/079442; and WO 2004/001498. Such gas-based electrophoretic media appear to be susceptible to the same types of problems due to particle settling as liquid-based electrophoretic media, when the media are used in an orientation which permits such settling, for example in a sign where the medium is disposed in a vertical plane. Indeed, particle settling appears to be a more serious problem in gas-based electrophoretic media than in liquid-based ones, since the lower viscosity of gaseous fluids as compared with liquid ones allows more rapid settling of the electrophoretic particles.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and E Ink Corporation have recently been published describing encapsulated electrophoretic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles suspended in a liquid suspending medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. Encapsulated media of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026; 5,961,804; 6,017,584; 6,067,185; 6,118,426; 6,120,588; 6,120,839; 6,124,851; 6,130,773; 6,130,774; 6,172,798; 6,177,921; 6,232,950; 6,249,271; 6,252,564; 6,262,706; 6,262,833; 6,300,932; 6,312,304; 6,312,971; 6,323,989; 6,327,072; 6,376,828; 6,377,387; 6,392,785; 6,392,786; 6,413,790; 6,422,687; 6,445,374; 6,445,489; 6,459,418; 6,473,072; 6,480,182; 6,498,114; 6,504,524; 6,506,438; 6,512,354; 6,515,649; 6,518,949; 6,521,489; 6,531,997; 6,535,197; 6,538,801; 6,545,291; 6,580,545; 6,639,578; 6,652,075; 6,657,772; 6,664,944; 6,680,725; 6,683,333; 6,704,133; 6,710,540; 6,721,083; 6,724,519; 6,727,881; 6,738,050; 6,750,473; 6,753,999; 6,816,147; 6,819,471; 6,822,782; 6,825,068; 6,825,829; 6,825,970; 6,831,769; 6,839,158; 6,842,167; 6,842,279; 6,842,657; 6,864,875; 6,865,010; 6,866,760; 6,870,661; 6,900,851; 6,922,276; 6,950,200; 6,958,848; 6,967,640; 6,982,178; 6,987,603; 6,995,550; 7,002,728; 7,012,600; 7,012,735; 7,023,420; 7,030,412; 7,030,854; 7,034,783; 7,038,655; 7,061,663; 7,071,913; 7,075,502; 7,075,703; 7,079,305; 7,106,296; 7,109,968; 7,110,163; 7,110,164; 7,116,318; 7,116,466; 7,119,759; 7,119,772; 7,148,128; 7,167,155; 7,170,670; 7,173,752; 7,176,880; and 7,180,649; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2002/0060321; 2002/0090980; 2003/0011560; 2003/0102858; 2003/0151702; 2003/0222315; 2004/0014265; 2004/0075634; 2004/0094422; 2004/0105036; 2004/0112750; 2004/0119681; 2004/0136048; 2004/0155857; 2004/0180476; 2004/0190114; 2004/0196215; 2004/0226820; 2004/0257635; 2004/0263947; 2005/0000813; 2005/0007336; 2005/0012980; 2005/0017944; 2005/0018273; 2005/0024353; 2005/0062714; 2005/0067656; 2005/0078099; 2005/0099672; 2005/0122284; 2005/0122306; 2005/0122563; 2005/0134554; 2005/0146774; 2005/0151709; 2005/0152018; 2005/0152022; 2005/0156340; 2005/0168799; 2005/0179642; 2005/0190137; 2005/0212747; 2005/0213191; 2005/0219184; 2005/0253777; 2005/0270261; 2005/0280626; 2006/0007527; 2006/0024437; 2006/0038772; 2006/0139308; 2006/0139310; 2006/0139311; 2006/0176267; 2006/0181492; 2006/0181504; 2006/0194619; 2006/0197736; 2006/0197737; 2006/0197738; 2006/0198014; 2006/0202949; and 2006/0209388; and International Applications Publication Nos. WO 00/38000; WO 00/36560; WO 00/67110; and WO 01/07961; and European Patents Nos. 1,099,207 B1; and 1,145,072 B1.
Many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display, in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,760. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
A related type of electrophoretic display is a so-called “microcell electrophoretic display”. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,672,921 and 6,788,449, both assigned to Sipix Imaging, Inc.
Although electrophoretic media are often opaque (since, for example, in many electrophoretic media, the particles substantially block transmission of visible light through the display) and operate in a reflective mode, many electrophoretic displays can be made to operate in a so-called “shutter mode” in which one display state is substantially opaque and one is light-transmissive. See, for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,130,774 and 6,172,798, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,872,552; 6,144,361; 6,271,823; 6,225,971; and 6,184,856. Dielectrophoretic displays, which are similar to electrophoretic displays but rely upon variations in electric field strength, can operate in a similar mode; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,346. Other types of electro-optic displays may also be capable of operating in shutter mode.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display typically does not suffer from the clustering and settling failure mode of traditional electrophoretic devices and provides further advantages, such as the ability to print or coat the display on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. (Use of the word “printing” is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including, but without limitation: pre-metered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; ink jet printing processes; electrophoretic deposition (See US Patent Publication Number 2004/0226820); and other similar techniques.) Thus, the resulting display can be flexible. Further, because the display medium can be printed (using a variety of methods), the display itself can be made inexpensively.
The bistable or multi-stable behavior of particle-based electrophoretic displays, and other electro-optic displays displaying similar behavior, is in marked contrast to that of conventional liquid crystal (“LC”) displays. Twisted nematic liquid crystals act are not bi- or multi-stable but act as voltage transducers, so that applying a given electric field to a pixel of such a display produces a specific gray level at the pixel, regardless of the gray level previously present at the pixel. Furthermore, LC displays are only driven in one direction (from non-transmissive or “dark” to transmissive or “light”), the reverse transition from a lighter state to a darker one being effected by reducing or eliminating the electric field. Finally, the gray level of a pixel of an LC display is not sensitive to the polarity of the electric field, only to its magnitude, and indeed for technical reasons commercial LC displays usually reverse the polarity of the driving field at frequent intervals. In contrast, bistable electro-optic displays act, to a first approximation, as impulse transducers, so that the final state of a pixel depends not only upon the electric field applied and the time for which this field is applied, but also upon the state of the pixel prior to the application of the electric field.
Although as already indicated, electrophoretic and some other electro-optic displays exhibit bistability, this bistability is not unlimited, and images on the display slowly fade with time, so that if an image is to be maintained for extended periods, the image may have to be refreshed periodically, so as to restore the image to the optical state which it has when first written.
However, such refreshing of the image may give rise to its own problems. As discussed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,531,997 and 6,504,524, problems may be encountered, and the working lifetime of a display reduced, if the method used to drive the display does not result in zero, or near zero, net time-averaged applied electric field across the electro-optic medium. A drive method which does result in zero net time-averaged applied electric field across the electro-optic medium is conveniently referred to a “direct current balanced” or “DC balanced” drive method. If an image is to be maintained for extended periods by applying refreshing pulses, these pulses need to be of the same polarity as the addressing pulse originally used to drive the relevant pixel of the display to the optical state being maintained, which results in a DC imbalanced drive scheme.
The aforementioned 2005/0270261 describes how images on bistable electro-optic displays can be refreshed while reducing the deleterious effects associated with DC imbalanced drive schemes, if the refreshing is effected with short pulses. This published application describes a so-called “refresh pulse” method for addressing a bistable electro-optic display having at least one pixel, the method comprising:                applying an addressing pulse to drive the pixel to a first optical state;        leaving the pixel undriven for a period of time, thereby permitting the pixel to assume a second optical state different from the first optical state; and        applying to the pixel a refresh pulse which substantially restores the pixel to the first optical state, the refresh pulse being short relative to the addressing pulse.        
In this refresh pulse method, the refresh pulse will typically have an impulse not greater than about 20 percent of the impulse of the addressing pulse, desirably not greater than about 10 percent of this impulse, and preferably not greater than about 5 percent of this impulse. Typically the difference between the first and second optical states does not exceed about 1 unit of L* (where L* has the usual CIE definition:L*=116(R/R0)1/3−16,where R is the reflectance and R0 is a standard reflectance value); desirably this difference does not exceed about 0.5 unit of L*, and preferably does not exceed about 0.2 unit of L*. A plurality of refresh pulses may be applied to the pixel at regular intervals.
This refresh pulse method does allow refreshing of images on bistable electro-optic displays, thus improving the appearance of the images, but necessarily introduces some DC imbalance. The aforementioned 2005/0270261 also describes various methods for reducing the DC imbalance produced.
The present invention provides a modification of the refresh pulse method described in the aforementioned 2005/0270261 which can give a similar improvement in the appearance of a bistable electro-optic display while, at least in some cases, reducing the DC imbalance introduced.
The present invention also seeks to reduce or eliminate another problem encountered in bistable electro-optic displays which is not discussed in the aforementioned 2005/0270261, namely the so-called “edge ghosting” problem. Electro-optic displays typically have a backplane provided with a plurality of pixel electrodes each of which defines one pixel of the display; conventionally, a single common electrode extending over a large number of pixels, and normally the whole display is provided on the opposed side of the electro-optic medium. The individual pixel electrodes may be driven directly (i.e., a separate conductor may be provided to each pixel electrode) or the pixel electrodes may be driven in an active matrix manner which will be familiar to the those skilled in backplane technology. Since adjacent pixel electrodes will often be at different voltages, they must be separated by inter-pixel gaps of finite width in order to avoid electrical shorting between electrodes. Although at first glance it might appear that the electro-optic medium overlying these gaps would not switch when drive voltages are applied to the pixel electrodes (and indeed, this is often the case with some non-bistable electro-optic media, such as liquid crystals, where a black mask is typically provided to hide these non-switching gaps), in the case of many bistable electro-optic media the medium overlying the gap does switch because of a phenomenon known as “blooming”.
Blooming refers to the tendency for application of a drive voltage to a pixel electrode to cause a change in the optical state of the electro-optic medium over an area larger than the physical size of the pixel electrode. Although excessive blooming should be avoided (for example, in a high resolution active matrix display one does not wish application of a drive voltage to a single pixel to cause switching over an area covering several adjacent pixels, since this would reduce the effective resolution of the display) a controlled amount of blooming is often useful. For example, consider a black-on-white electro-optic display which displays numbers using a conventional seven-segment array of seven directly driven pixel electrodes for each digit. When, for example, a zero is displayed, six segments are turned black. In the absence of blooming, the six inter-pixel gaps will be visible. However, by providing a controlled amount of blooming, for example as described in the aforementioned 2005/0062714, the inter-pixel gaps can be made to turn black, resulting in a more visually pleasing digit. However, blooming can lead to a problem denoted “edge ghosting”.
Consider the common situation of a layer of electro-optic medium disposed between a continuous front electrode and an array of pixel electrodes arranged on a backplane. When a pixel electrode is held at a voltage different from that of the front electrode, an electric field exists in the electro-optic medium. This electric field is primarily directed perpendicular to the layer of electro-optic medium and is of approximately uniform intensity (ignoring for present purposes the distorting effects of space charges and polarization of the electro-optic medium itself). However, near the edge of the pixel, fringe fields form, and these fringe fields extend into the interpixel-regions between the pixel subjected to the electric field and the adjacent pixels. In the fringe field region, the electric field lines are curved, going from the pixel to the top plane or the neighboring electrodes. The electric field in this region is generally weaker than in the central part of the pixel.
Waveforms are typically designed to achieve correct transitions to desired optical states in central parts of pixels, i.e., far from pixel edges, and thus away from the fringe fields. For example, consider an array of pixels in one extreme optical state (say black), and a situation where one pixel is driven to the opposed extreme optical state (white) by applying to that pixel a drive voltage for a drive period, then the pixel is driven back to black by applying an opposite voltage for the same drive period. The voltages and drive periods are chosen to achieve the appropriate black state in the central part of the pixel after this pair of transitions. However, in the fringe field region, the electric field during the transitions is weaker than in the central part of the driven pixel. Therefore, in this fringe field region, the first voltage pulse does not drive the electro-optic medium from black to white, but instead from black to an intermediate gray. Also in the fringe field region, the second voltage pulse drives the electro-optic medium from this intermediate gray towards black. However, as discussed in several of the related applications mentioned above, the response of many electro-optic media to electric fields is not necessarily linear with the magnitude of the applied field, nor is it necessarily symmetric with respect to the direction of the electric field. Consequently, after the two transitions previously discussed, the inter-pixel region does not necessarily return to exactly its original black state. Generally, the optical state of the fringe field region will be slightly less black than the original state, i.e., it will be a very dark gray rather than a true black, thus leaving the fringe field region lighter in color than the black central part of the pixel. This is referred to as an edge ghost, which is one class of edge artifact. Such edge ghosts, if sufficiently large, are readily detected by the human eye and highly objectionable.
(The foregoing discussion is simplified for purposes of illustration. An area of blooming is not a uniform white or black but is typically a transition zone where, as one moves across the area of blooming, the color of the medium transitions from white through various shades of gray to black. Accordingly, an edge ghost will typically be an area of varying shades of gray rather than a uniform gray area, but can still be visible and objectionable, especially since the human eye is well equipped to detect areas of gray in monochrome images where each pixel is supposed to be pure black or pure white.)
In some cases, asymmetric blooming may contribute to edge ghosting. “Asymmetric blooming” refers to a phenomenon whereby in some electro-optic media (for example, the copper chromite/titania encapsulated electrophoretic media described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,728) the blooming is “asymmetric” in the sense that more blooming occurs during a transition from one extreme optical state of a pixel to the other extreme optical state than during a transition in the reverse direction; in the media described in this patent, typically the blooming during a black-to-white transition is greater than that during a white-to-black one.
The present invention provides methods for driving bistable electro-optic displays which can reduce or eliminate edge ghosting.
Another problem associated with blooming is that one pixel may in effect control an area of the display which is intended to be controlled by an adjacent pixel. Ideally, one might desire that blooming be controlled so that the fringe field from one pixel causes a change in optical state extending half-way across gap between it and an adjacent pixel. In practice, however, blooming varies with numerous factors, including particularly the temperature of the electro-optic medium, so that it may not always be possible to control the blooming to the optimum value. Furthermore, as already noted, because of fringe fields varying with distance, an area of blooming does not have a sharp edge between the two extreme optical states, but rather an area of finite width where a transition between the two optical states occurs. Accordingly, if one wishes to ensure that, for example, the white area of a white pixel extends half-way across the inter-pixel gap (so that when the two adjacent pixels are both driven white, the inter-pixel gap is the same white color as the pixels themselves), it may be necessary to tolerate a gray area extending more than half-way across the inter-pixel gap when one pixel is driven white while the other is still black. However, the presence of such a gray area may be problematic in some circumstances. For example, if the display is a color display provided with a color filter array, and the two pixels involved underlie different colored areas of the color filter array, the presence of the gray area when the first pixel is white and the second black may result in “contamination” of the color of the first pixel with some amount of the color of the second, thus adversely affecting the color rendering of the display